Madness Personified
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: Melody's halusinating, and Vaati just so happens to be the very personification of her madness.
1. Prologue

I must be going insane.

I know it, otherwise he wouldn't be here!

Yeah, that's it.

That last blow to the head really messed me up.

I must have a concussion.

Otherwise I wouldn't have him hiding away in my room and the back of my head, I'm sure of it.

Who am I?

Melody Summers, walking the fine line between sanity and madness.

Who is he?

Vaati. The infamous wind mage from The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap

I'm majorly screwed, aren't i?


	2. First and Final?

This is just a little something that came to me one sleepless night. I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vaati, but trust me, I wish I did. :)

* * *

I used to be normal.  
I used to be your average teenage girl who ran away from home with her boyfriend, moved to Chicago hoping to make it big in the music business, and regretted it all.  
Yeah, I used to be normal.

* * *

"Mel!"

There's that voice again.  
The voice that belongs to the face of the boy I once loved, a boy named Caleb.  
I can't believe I once thought that voice was the most beautiful sound in the world, now it sounds raspy, tired, worn.

"Melody get your ass over here!"

I groaned, pausing the Gameboy I had in hand and standing up from the comfort of laying like a dead fish on the floor. I walked into the kitchen of the small apartment we were able to afford, to see my "nagging wife" sprawled out over the table.

"What?" he looked up at the sound of my voice, his tired eyes scanning my form, glaring at the Gameboy in my hand.

"Do you have to play that _stupid_ game twenty-four seven?"

I sighed, exasperated at the constant question. It wasn't the first time he had asked me such a superfluous question. "You know very well Alex wants me to finish it before they decide to get started on the remake."

For the past few weeks I had been lazing around my house, doing -believe it or not- my job, playing The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap. A couple years back, I was able to get a job testing new video games and helping make improvements on them because a good friend of mine hooked me up. His name is Alex, and he just so happened to be my boss. This time, I was to play The Minish Cap, and let them know if a remake would be a good idea or not.

Personally, I don't think I could've asked for a better job; I absolutely love it.  
As a kid, I never was one to play with dolls, or makeup; oh no, I was always glued to a television screen, in a dark room, my fingers flying over the buttons and joysticks on a controller. Caleb, on the other hand, hated my job.

I couldn't understand why…  
Okay so maybe I could, I'm sure it had something or the other to do with the fact that I ignore him completely whenever I had a new game to play.  
Yeah, that's probably it.

"Alex _this, _Alex _that._" he spat his words with disgust, he's always acted this was when it came to him, jealous. "Why can't you pay attention to_ me_ for once?"

There's that selfless attitude I fell in love with.  
_Not._

"Damn it Caleb!" I glared at him, "Can you quit being so stupid?"

He stood up, a menacing look in his eyes, and neared me, standing not too far away from my form, hands clenched at his side, "Fuck you."

And there's that broad vocabulary and calm nature I couldn't live without.  
_Pft. As if._

He walked out, leaving me to sigh in exasperation at his stupidity.  
Lately he had been acting like a total douche, what surprised me though, is the fact that he failed to do as he usually does.  
Hit me.

"You need to kill him or something."

There's that voice again.  
The voice that belongs to the face of a boy who haunts me.  
A wind mage named Vaati.  
I can't believe there was ever a time of my life when I lived without his voice, now it seem unfathomable, unimaginable to the human mind.

"Shut up."

"Why not?" he whined, he seemed to do that a lot, whining about how I never took action against Caleb, how I never did anything for myself, how I never stood up to anyone, how I was weak and pathetic "I don't see the problem. I'll even help you out!"

I shook my head, if this is insanity; it's all in my head, right?  
If I don't_ think_ he's here, then he's not!  
I clenched my eyes, whispering to myself that he wasn't real, that I wasn't going mad, that I was perfectly fine.

I_ didn't_ have a video game character in my kitchen.  
I_ didn't_ hear his voice  
He_ wasn't_ the very personification of my madness.  
Madness Caleb_ didn't_ push me into.

"You could do it while he sleeps."

Damn.  
That voice is still there.

That stupid voice that seems to make more sense as the days pass by.  
That voice that's just begging me to do as he says.

"Or if you really want to enjoy it, you could tie him up and torcher him!"  
Vaati seemed exited with the prospect of human torcher, and the more he spoke, I found myself exited as well.

"Cut him up or something." he laughed, "Feed him to his mother! You could invite her over for dinner!"

"You're a God damn genius Vaati."

* * *

How long has it been?  
How much time has passed since that faithful day?  
The day I put an end to Caleb's life.

"Was it worth it?"

He asks me the same question every day.  
The second I awake from my slumber, he stares me strait in the eye, wearing that smirk I love so much, Vaati repeats the same phrase every time, and I always answer with the a rivaling smirk.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Well _THAT'S _not twisted and sadistic at all. Ah well, we were watching a documentary about Ted Bundy (serial killer) in Intro to Criminal Justice the other day, I think that's where the entire "torcher him...feed him to his mother" thing came from. I don't know. I like it. :)

I was actually thinking about turning this into a story (you know, minus the killing and going to jail part) but I've got an LoZ story going on, and I don't want to take on more than I can handle. What do you guys think?

Reviews = :)


End file.
